


breakfast of champions

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cereal, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <i>Roy Harper/Tim Drake, (425): Is it a good time to tell him he's getting too clingy if he sent me a picture of my name spelled with Cheerios? (TFLN)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast of champions

"Dude," Tim said, looking down at his phone in consternation.

"What?" Dick asked. 

"Roy just sent me a pic of his bowl of Cheerios. With, like, my name spelled out with the O's."

"That's sweet."

"It's weird. Do you think I should tell him he's getting too clingy?" Tim asked, still frowning.

"That sounds like an overreaction," Dick said, amused.

The phone beeped again. 

Tim's eyebrows raised in alarm. "He wrote 'loves' in his cereal. Is he writing 'Tim loves Roy'? Because we barely started this a week ago - it is way too soon for that!"

"Just talk to him if you're worried. I'm sure--"

The phone beeped again. 

Tim looked at it, then rolled his eyes and plopped the phone down on the table.

"Never mind," Tim said. "It's just... Roy being Roy." Tim walked out of the room then, looking frustrated.

Dick paused, then picked up the phone and checked the messages. Sure enough, there were three bowls of cereal, each spelling out something different:

_"Tim"_

_"loves"_

_"my cock"_

Dick smiled. "Yeah, that's Roy being Roy all right."


End file.
